SymaG
SymaG (しまじい), alternatively known as Shima Jii (島爺), is an who first started in 2011 with a now deleted cover of "Vivid Colors" . His first hit cover was "Fire◎Flower" , which has over 186K views and 2905 Mylists on Nico Nico Douga. His most popular cover is of "Buriki no Dance" , which currently has over 4 million views and over 70K Mylists on as of April 2016. His voice is said to resemble that of Okano Akijito or Kimura Subaru. However it is also noted to sound very versatile, ranging from juvenile and nasal as in "Hello/How are You" , smooth and stable but also strong on higher ranges, like in "Parameter" , to calm and deep such as in "Neko ni Orange" or even rough and husky when singing in rock songs of lower registers, as heard in "Träumerein" . SymaG mostly sings VOCALOID songs, and has also covered a fair amount of less known songs. He also often sings songs of the rock genre. He is often depicted as an old man and he refers to himself as one. His real age, however, is unknown. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (L'Arc-en-Ciel song) (2011.09.14) (Deleted) # "1/3 no Ichi no Junjou na Kanjou" (1/3 True Feelings) (Rurouni Kenshin ED) (2011.09.17) (Deleted) # "Glacial LOVE" (2011.09.19) (Deleted) # "Hitori no Yoru" (2011.09.22) (Deleted) # "GOOD LUCK MY WAY" (2011.09.25) (Deleted) # "New World" (2011.09.30) (Deleted) # "Fire◎Flower" (2011.20.09) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.10.14) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.10.14) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.11.15) # "Parameter" (2011.12.16) # "Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezutomo" (Tonight, Even Without Seeing the Moon) (2011.12.23) (Deleted) # "Noisy Lover Soul" (2012.02.10) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.02.25) # "Leia" (2012.03.18) # "Babylon" (2012.04.06) # "3331" (2012.04.29) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Syndrome" (Boy Girl Chameleon Syndrome) (2012.05.11) # "Rat ga Shinda" (The Rat Died) (2012.06.02) # "HATED JOHN" (2012.06.22) # "Lifeline" (2012.07.04) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and a Peaceful Fruit) (2012.07.29) # "Nchirogi" (2012.08.14) # "Popcorn Zombie" (2012.09.14) # "Ano Musume no Secret Service" (That Girl's Secret Service) (2012.10.10) # "Hello/How Are You" (2012.10.31) # "Give me Moneeeeeeeeeey!!!" (2012.12.01) # "Hitotsu Futatsu" (Ichitsu Nitsu) (2013.01.01) # "Shokubutsuen" (Botanical Garden) (2013.01.25) # "Mayonaka no Hohoemi" (Midnight Smile) (2013.02.13) # "Neko ni Orange" (Give the Cat an Orange) (2013.02.20) # "Sainou Shredder" (Shredder Talent) (2013.03.16) # "Träumerein" (Träumerei Emissions) (2013.04.11) # "Karappo no Mani Mani" (Obscure Questions) (2013.05.01) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.05.17) # "MISTAKE" (2013.06.23) # "Kanashiki Agitator" (Sad Agitators) (2013.07.16) # "Akenai Yoru wo Kowase" (2013.07.24) # "Choushin Tanshin Time Machine" (Minute Hand Hour Hand Time Machine) (2013.08.09) # "Paranoid" (2013.08.25) # "Hiyoko to Tenbin" (Check and Balance) (2013.09.14) # "Hope" (2013.09.26) # "Heisei Jidai no Youkai Jijou" (2013.10.16) # "Mind Splatter" (2013.11.01) # "Tightrope Dream" (2013.11.13) # "Fumou!" (2013.12.03) # "Gendai Sasakure Gairon" (Modern Hangnailogy Treatise) (2013.12.23) # "JOURNAL JUSTIFY" (2014.01.12) # "DRY JET GIRLY MACHINE" (2014.01.27) # "Fuckin' Friday" (2014.02.10) # "Saite no Hito" (The Worst Person) (2014.02.23) # "Jibeta Travel" (Bare Earth Travel) (2014.03.19) # "Saiyuukan de Kimi wa" (Optimal Place That You're in) (2014.04.13) # "Kindan Shoujo Plus A" (Prohibition Girl Plus A) (2014.04.27) # "Kaede" (Maple Tree) (2014.05.21) # "Kihonteki ni Mendokusai Koto Kirai" (I Hate Basically a Pain in the Neck) (2014.06.08) # "Ghost Under the Umbrella" (2014.06.22) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (2014.07.08) # "Slugger" (2014.07.17) # "Heimensetsu" (Plane Theory) (2014.08.14) # "BU-LA-LA" (2014.08.24) # "KnifeLife" (2014.09.14) # "Empress = Disco" (2014.09.14) # "Sparkling Girl Syndrome" (2014.10.14) # "R.O.C.K.E.T" (2014.10.28) # "Ningen Houteishiki" (Human Equation) (2014.12.03) # "Gendai Sasakure Gaku Tokuron" (Modern Hangnailogy Master Course) (2014.12.27) # "Close to you" (2015.01.14) # "Hakua no Zaijou" (2015.01.26) # "Kihousama" (2015.02.08) # "Kisou Honnou -Shounen by the smile-" (2015.02.16) # "Slow Motion" (2015.03.19) # "12.5kHz" (2015.04.23) # "Zombie Discotheque" (2015.05.24) # "Jinjou Ningen Namamiman" (Android Living Flesh Man) (2015.06.21) # "IMAGINARY LIKE THE JUSTICE" (2015.07.13) # "Seimei-sen" (Lifeline) (2015.07.24) # "Serafuku ga Daikirai" (I Hate Sailor Uniforms) (2015.08.18) # "Kyuuryuu Retro" (Kowloon Retro) (2015.08.24) # "Rinne" (Loop) (2015.09.14) # "Jacknife-san" (2015.10.15) # "Nanimo Nai" (Nothing at All) (2015.10.23) # "BOOGIE TUNE MAMA!" (2015.11.23) # "Shuuya Japanesque" (Overnight Japanesque) (2015.12.11) # "Gendai Sasakure Gaku Nyuumon" (Modern Hangnailogy Initial Training Course) (2015.12.26) # "Outer Science" (2016.01.23) # "AMIDA" (2016.02.08) # "Sono Shoujo, Tetsudouchuu!!" (2016.03.13) # "OVERRIDE" (2016.04.07) # "Tetsu no Tsuru no Kanjou." (2016.05.09) # "Children Record" (2016.06.06) # "M no Shinzou" (M's Mind) (2016.08.16) # "Ano Ko Doko no Ko" (Where's That Girl From?) (2016.09.14) # "Sakasama Ningen" (Inverted Person) (2016.10.27) # "Justified Genocide" (2016.11.30) # "Moonwalk Fever" (2016.12.22) # "Gendai Sasakure Jinsei Houkai" (Modern Hangnailogy Life Collapse) (2016.12.29) # "Ikiro" (Be Alive) (2017.01.28) # "Bakemono Dance Floor" (Monster Dance Floor) (2017.02.24) # "Nande Ikitendarou tte Sugee Omounda" (2017.05.16) # "Chegerana" (Check it out now) (2017.06.16) # "Sharuru" (2017.07.12) # "End roll ni Dokuro wa Saku" (2017.07.29) # "Choujougenshou" (Supernatural Phenomenom) (2017.09.14) # "Baka wo yaru nara" (2017.11.30) # "ToureixTourei" (2017.12.08) # "Tensai Lock" (2017.12.22) # "FOUR BEAT FOR YOU" (2017.12.28) # "Internet ga nakattara" (2018.01.08) # "Tokyo Mixer" (2018.01.16) # "Suna no Wakusei" (2018.02.07) # "Galactica" feat. SymaG and Kobayashi Sachiko (2018.04.20) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (2018.05.04) # "Yoyoi no Yoi" (2018.05.14) # "Reaper" (2018.08.11) # "Bakaro Koroshiau" (2018.08.23) # "Onomatopeten Shi" (2018.09.14) # "Avatara" (2018.11.30) # "Sukai Deannai to" (2018.12.25) # "Daraku" (Depravity) (2018.12.26) # "Out Sider" (2018.01.09) }} Discography Regular Edition = |track1title = Buriki no Dance |track1info = |track1lyricist = Hinata Denkou |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Bukkowa Shitai |track2info = |track2lyricist = Aki |track2composer = Aki |track2arranger = |track3title = Children Record |track3info = |track3lyricist = Jin |track3composer = |track3arranger = Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki |track4title = Mare no Kyouiku |track4info = |track4lyricist = Kou |track4composer = Kou |track4arranger = |track5title = MISTAKE |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Iwami Riku |track5arranger = |track6title = undo:redo |track6info = |track6lyricist = Saryuu |track6composer = Saryuu |track6arranger = |track7title = HATED JOHN |track7info = |track7lyricist = VACON |track7composer = VACON |track7arranger = |track8title = Tetsu no Tsuru no Kanjou." |track8info = |track8lyricist = HoneyWorks |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Hiyoko to Tenbin |track9info = |track9lyricist = Furu |track9composer = Furu |track9arranger = |track10title = Tsukiakari |track10info = |track10lyricist = MikitoP |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Torikago no Naka |track11info = |track11lyricist = Shuuzou |track11composer = Shuuzou |track11arranger = |track12title = Mayonaka to Konsen Shounen |track12info = |track12lyricist = CapsLack |track12composer = CapsLack |track12arranger = |track13title = Calc. |track13info = |track13lyricist = OneRoom |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = orange |track14info = |track14lyricist = Tohma |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Slow Motion |track15info = |track15lyricist = PinocchioP |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu |track16info = |track16lyricist = cosMo |track16composer = cosMo |track16arranger = |track17title = OVERRIDE |track17info = |track17lyricist = |track17composer = Iwami Riku |track17arranger = |track18title = Paranoid |track18info = (Bonus track) |track18lyricist = niki |track18composer = |track18arranger = }} |-| 2CD Limited Edition (Live CD only) = |track1title = Hitori no Yoru |track1info = (Porno Graffitti) |track1lyricist = Haruichi |track1composer = ak.homma |track1arranger = |track3title = Ito |track3info = (Nakajima Miyuki) |track3lyricist = Nakajima Miyuki |track3composer = Nakajima Miyuki |track3arranger = |track2title = Shimauta |track2info = (THE BOOM) |track2lyricist = Miyazawa Kazufumi |track2composer = Miyazawa Kazufumi |track2arranger = |track4title = Sayonara COLOR |track4info = (SUPER BUTTER DOG) |track4lyricist = Nagazumi Takashi |track4composer = Nagazumi Takashi |track4arranger = |track5title = Utautai no Ballad |track5info = (Saito Kazuyoshi) |track5lyricist = Saito Kazuyoshi |track5composer = Saito Kazuyoshi |track5arranger = |track6title = Kanashikute Yari Kirenai |track6info = (The Folk Crusaders) |track6lyricist = Sato Hachiro |track6composer = Kato Kazuhiko |track6arranger = |track7title = Subarashii Hibi |track7info = (Unicorn) |track7lyricist = Okuda Tamio |track7composer = Okuda Tamio |track7arranger = }} |-| HMV Bonus CD Only = |track1title = Kamisama Nejimaki |track1info = |track1lyricist = kemu |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Azalea no Bourei |track2info = |track2lyricist = Tohma |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru |track3info = |track3lyricist = neru |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Radio |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |-| Tsutaya Bonus CD Only = |track1title = The Biggest Dreamer |track1info = (Digimon OP) |track1lyricist = Koji Wada |track1composer = Koji Wada |track1arranger = Gibson |track2title = Sorairo Days |track2info = (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OP) |track2lyricist = meg rock |track2composer = Saitou Shinya |track2arranger = Gibson }} Gallery |SymaG 1stalbum bonus.png|SymaG as seen in bonus gifts for his 1st album "Meido no Miyage" }} Trivia * He owns a rabbit named Misora.A Twitter photo of his rabbit and the and caption * He refers to himself as eternally 82 years old.SymaG's Mylist name External Links * Twitter * Homepage * SymaG's page in Warner Music Japan